All I want is you I think
by Iluvblooburrys
Summary: This is the story of Magnus's and Alec's relationship as it progresses after CoG. Other Mortal Instruments characters will be in it too. Rated M for lemons and fluffiness! Please read and review!
1. yes, no, maybe so

**Hi everybody! This was going to just be a one shot but I'm defiantly going to continue this story. If you don't like Magnus/Alec pairing then don't read it. Very fluffy and smutty at some parts, but this story has a good plot. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I want to own it but sadly I don't….**

__________________________________________________

Magnus Bane was pacing back and forth across the small hall of his apartment while waiting until the doorbell would ring. There was hardly any space to walk three steps and then he would pivot and his sexy black hair would swish across his face. It took a lot of effort to keep his hair glittery and perfect.

Magnus growled in frustration. He hadn't seen Alec in almost a week. Their relationship was finally getting more serious, but Alec was still hung up on Jace and God- knows who else. Magnus knew Alec wanted him. He could see it in his eyes after a passionate kiss. But Alec kept trying to his feelings. Today Magnus Bane was going to show Alec Lightwood how much he had been missing.

The doorbell finally rang and Magnus's head snapped up to look at the door. _Be calm,_ Magnus told himself. He reached for the doorknob but hesitated. He didn't want Alec to think he was an overly eager horny teenage boy. Which he _so_ was at that moment.

Magnus checked his appearance in the floor length mirror one last time. His muscles were nicely defined in his black sparkly T-shirt. But the tight rainbow leather pants he wore didn't help disguise the big hard bulge in them. _I'm nice enough to show off, _he smiled at himself.

Taking a deep breath, he walked to the door and threw it open. On the other side of the threshold was a grinning Alec. With glitter?

__________

Alec's heart was about to jump out of his chest it was beating so fast. Finally- after a whole week- he was going to Magnus's apartment. He knew today was gong to be the day that he finally gave himself- heart, body, and soul- to Magnus. Magnus deserved the best no matter how much hell Alec had to go through.

He had pushed all thoughts of Jace aside. _Just for a few hours,_ he told himself. _I need to focus on Magnus's happiness. _He didn't like hurting him- to see the rejected look on his face every time he pulled away from a kiss or said no when Magnus's hands started to wonder. He was going to give Magnus what he wanted- today.

_Maybe the glitter was a little much,_ he thought as he rang the doorbell. He tried to wipe off as much of Isabelle's glitter as possible but the only result was extra sparkly hands. _Great._ _One more thing to embarrass myself with. _He had only put on the glitter to try to impress Magnus. Just the thought of his name made his heart flutter.

The door opened to reveal an equally glittery Magnus Bane.

__________

"What's with the glitter?" asked Magus. He gave a little smile and opened the door wider for his boyfriend. He was his boyfriend, right? Magnus certainly hoped that Alec didn't act like he did with him with other people.

Alec walked by him into his apartment/ nightclub. He kind of liked it better without all of the flashy lights and dancing fairies. It gave him a headache.

"Don't you like the glitter?" Alec asked shyly. He followed Magnus into his living room where he stood awkwardly by him. His downcast eyes quickly swept over Magnus, taking him in.

Alec certainly hoped he liked his glitter. There was certainly enough of it on Magnus's shirt and rainbow pants. _Awfully tight rainbow pants,_ Alec thought as his eyes connected with Magnus's big bulge in those pants. Alec gulped and felt heat wash over his face and neck as he quickly looked away.

"I love the glitter," said Magnus. He took a casual step closer to Alec. "I haven't seen you for a while. How have you been?"

"Big," said Alec who then immediately started coughing. "Um… good! I've been good!" Alec thought he saw Magnus flash a quick grin before he took his hand and sat him down with him on the couch.

_Just start slow, _Magnus told himself. If he did what he wanted to do - needed to do- Alec would probably run out of his house screaming with his pants around his ankles.

"So what do you mean by good?" Magnus asked. "Anything new and exciting happening in the Shadowhunter world?" He scooted a little bit closer to Alec so their legs were touching. Their fingers were still twined together and resting on Magnus's leather-clad thigh. _Just a few more inches and I'll have him right where I want him. Hmmm… Maybe I can teach him a few tricks tonight. After all, I am magical. _Magnus smiled to himself and waited for Alec's answer.

"Well, Jace and Clary have finally grown up. I walked in on them fucking each other. That wasn't something I really wanted to see. But other than mom finding out and going crazy, that's about it."

A flood of emotions went through Magnus Bane. Relief that Jace was finally taken by someone so he could have Alec. He was also sad for Alec. It must have been traumatizing. But behind that, images of him and Alec having sex and trying to hide it from Alec's mom. It sounded like a challenge. And Magnus was always up for a challenge, especially if he could beat Jace at it.

"I'm sorry it upset you, Alec," said Magnus in a deep, rough voice. He shifted on the couch so that his free arm was wrapped around Alec, caressing his back and tangling his fingers in his black silky hair. Magnus took the other hand, still holding Alec's, and subtly brushed it up against his throbbing hardness straining against his pants. Just for a second. Just to let Alec have a taste of what he was missing.

Magnus felt Alec take a staggering breath. He was delighted when Alec didn't pull away or say no like he always did. Maybe things really were becoming more serious in their relationship. _Anything to make you happy, Alec. I'd do anything for you._

Alec realized that their lips were just a few inches apart. Magnus was basically straddling his lap, but it felt so right to have him there. Alec pulled his hand out of Magnus's and put both arms around his boyfriends neck and pulled his face down to him.

The kiss was slow at first but grew more heated as both boys became aware of how it felt to be pressed up so close to each other. Magnus began to move his hips in small slow circles as he ground up against Alec. The friction it created between them had both their heads spinning with pleasure.

Alec slid his tongue into Magnus's mouth which caused his whole body to jerk in surprise. Alec had never been so bold before. He let Magnus lay him down on the hot pink puffy couch.

"Mmm… Yes!" Alec moaned as the warlock climbed on top of him and started to rub up against him again. It felt so much better at that angle. He could feel all of Magnus against him…. how hot he was.

Magnus's shirt was on the floor a few moments later and Alec was staring up at his flawless, tanned chest. There were even a few specks of glitter to enhance the effect. Alec's shirt was then carefully slid off and joined Magnus's.

"Alec, you're so damn beautiful," growled Magnus as he rubbed his hands over the Shadowhunters muscled body (the result of years of hard training). Magnus worked his way down Alec, kissing and licking any part of him he could reach. He paused at the waistband of his dark jeans and looked up at Alec with bright, cat-like eyes. Alec's blue ones stared back at him.

"I love you Alec. I truly love you and will forever. I'd do anything and be anyone for you. You can have anything you want from me, as long as you're happy. I just want you to be happy. Please say you love me back."

Alec was surprised at the truth he saw in Magnus's eyes. Magnus Bane was in love with _him,_ Alec Lightwood, a boy everyone overlooked and ignored.

"I-," _love you too_, Alec wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out. He knew he loved Magnus. So why couldn't he say I love you back? A picture of Jace flickered into his mind without his permission. No- he wasn't in love with Jace anymore. He couldn't be. Jace was going to be with Clary from now on. He had Magnus.

"I-," he tried again. "Magnus I think we should stop," he said and sat up.

Magnus got off of him with a heartbroken expression that almost killed Alec. He looked more rejected than he ever had before. Alec looked away, ashamed that he had put that expression on Magnus's beautiful face.

"What's wrong, Alec? Did I do something wrong?" _Of course I did, _thought Magnus, _He's not in love with me and I basically forced myself on him. Why am I so stupid?_

"It's just that-" Alec looked like he was about to cry.

"It's ok, Alec." Magnus couldn't stand the look on his face. "It's because of Jace, isn't it?" Magnus already knew the answer.

"I just need more time," Alec tried to explain. He _would _get over Jace one day. He just didn't know when that day would come.

_One day, _Magnus told himself, _we will be together. _He wasn't angry at Alec for not saying I love you back. He was only upset that he looked like a fool declaring his love for him. What would Alec think of him now?

"You know I'll wait for you, right?" asked Magnus.

"I know."

**So what did you think? I'm holding the next chapter hostage until I get a good review. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you do I'll send Magnus Bane over to give you a magical present!!! **


	2. invisible warlocks and locked doors

**A/N: Well I split this chapter in two so the next part is already written and will be out soon… I PROMISE!!! And I really have nothing against Kennyi, you're my friend and I'm proud of you for getting fifth place in the national spelling bee. Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

____________________

"It's cold," Alec said. Magnus and him were still sitting by each other on the couch. Only the TV was turned on after an awkward silence. Alec was still feeling a little uncomfortable but Magnus appeared to be completely at ease, arm thrown over the back of the couch and slumped down in his seat. They were both still shirtless after what had just happened.

"Sorry babe," said Magnus Bane as he snapped his fingers. Their shirts appeared back on them.

_Hmm,_ thought Alec, _What else could those magic fingers do… No, Lightwood! Focus! You just majorly rejected him. No more canoodling. _But Alec couldn't help his raging teenage hormones. He wasn't exactly sated after his encounter with Magnus.

Alec focused his attention back on the television program they were watching: The 2009 Scripts National Spelling Bee. Apparently Magnus was a good speller. No doubt he learned a thing or two in the 800 years he's been alive.

"No, you idiot!" he yelled at the TV screen. "It's spelled f-u-l-i-g-i-n-o-u-s." He then proceeded to boo a kid named Kennyi Aouad off the stage. Poor kid from a town nobody cares about.

Alec's attention wandered to anything except the spelling bee. What human actually watched that?

Chairman Meow wondered into the room, wobbling as if he was drunk. Has Magnus been filling his water bowl with alcohol again? He was going to have to teach that warlock a lesson. Hmm… what kind of lesson? Maybe Alec would have to get out a whip and spank him. Then he'd push Magnus down on the floor and-

_Not now, Alec,_ he told himself. He had already gotten rock-hard again. It was pretty obvious too as he glanced down at himself. He didn't want to go home and leave Magnus to take care of his problem so that option was out. Alec was sure that Magnus wouldn't mind helping but that would only confuse their already confusing relationship. So that just left Alec with one option.

Alec stood up quickly and tried to turn and hide his erection from his boyfriend. "I'm gonna go use your bathroom, okay?" His voice cracked at the last part and his face flushed.

Magnus looked up from where he was yelling at the television and smiled at Alec. "Okay. You have fun now." _Can he read my mind? _Alec thought, panicked. "Are you sure you wouldn't want me to join you for a bubble bath?"

Alec was surprised at how Magnus could just bounce back after what had happened not too long ago. "That sounds very tempting, but no thanks." Alec was about to die from the images of him and Magnus in a bubble bath. All wet and slippery.

"We could have a magical bubble bath." As Magnus said that blue and purple sparks sizzled to life around his fingers. He flicked them at Alec where they buzzed around his head before dying. Alec laughed.

"Maybe later then, biscuit." Magnus didn't look rejected- just his usual self. His very sexy usual self.

With that thought, Alec's cock hardened even more and he had excused himself in the first place. "Be back soon," he said and half ran out of the room toward Magnus's bathroom.

______________

Magnus watched Alec almost run out of the room. It was obvious what he was about to do in his bathroom. The thought got Magnus excited- even more excited than Alec was. And that was a lot.

He didn't know why Alec tried to hide it from him. Magnus would be happy to help him. More than happy. But if Alec wanted to do it alone then Magnus would let him.

_But that doesn't mean that I couldn't make Alec think he's alone when I'm there. _Magnus turned off the television (Alec was much more better to watch than a spelling bee) and got up off his bright couch. He felt a tingly feeling go down his arms as he gathered the magic he was about to perform. It felt like electricity was flowing through his veins.

Green sparks began to pop into existence as Magnus whispered words of the ancient warlock language to make him invisible. Magnus began to fade to the surrounding colors of the room. Now to have some real fun.

Since there was no need for clothes while invisible, Magnus took everything off- right down to his neon purple boxers. He then walked through his house as if there was nothing out of the ordinary to have a naked, invisible warlock parading through the halls.

The walk to the bathroom seemed way too long. But Magnus could hear Alec before he could see him. _Oh, dear God_, he thought as he heard Alec's labored breathing. It sounded as if he had just finished running a marathon. Magnus could even hear the quiet wet noises he was making. Magnus was so turned on that he really had to try to not break down the door and start fucking him. He needed to see Alec.

He tried to open the door without the distracted Alec knowing. As soon as he stepped through the doorway he saw a very startled Alec looking right at him- no- at the open door.

"Oh, shit," Alec said as he tripped to the door with his pants around his knees and closed it. Magnus had just enough time to sidestep him and try to take up as little space as possible in the bathroom. "Magnus?" he called in a normal voice, just a little shaky. If Magnus was where he was supposed to be- still in the living room- he wouldn't have heard it.

When there was no reply Alec visibly relaxed and locked the door. Then Magnus finally got a good look at him. Never having seen Alec before, he was surprised at how nice it was. _And big. _Magnus felt a little guilty to just gawk at it but then he remembered he was invisible after all.

Alec resumed his previous position- sitting in the chair at Magnus's make-up table. Magnus watched his stomach muscles relax and contact as he moved his hand up and down his hard shaft. Magnus soon began to mimic Alec's actions, pretending it was Alec's hand, his mouth…

Pretty soon Alec began to mutter, "… Magnus…mmm… Uh, God Magnus," between his short, fast pants of breath. Magnus Bane, on the other hand, was trying his hardest not to give himself away.

"Uhh, fuck Magnus!" Alec all but screamed as he came all over his hands. Just watching him throw his head back in pleasure made Magnus cum, too. He tried not to shout Alec's name, but a strange moaning sound came out instead. But Alec was too wrapped up in his own pleasure to notice.

Magnus sank down onto the cool, tile floor. He watched as Alec's breathing slowed, the rise and fall of his chest comforting to him. His own heartbeat returned to normal and a sense of calm washed over him. All he wanted to do now was to cuddle with Alec. _I love you so much. _Magnus could just close his eyes and fall asleep.

**What did you think? Magnus's flight to your house got delayed so he will be here shortly to give you your magical present! Please review! **


	3. Interupted by a Phone Call

**Sorry but this one is a little short. Magnus Bane got sidetracked but promised to be here when there are twenty reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.… just Magnus Bane on the weekends…**

_Luckily Magnus was no where near here. Oh, please God, let him not have heard me basically screaming out his name. _Alec thought this as stood up from the little puffy chair Magnus always sat in to put his makeup on. He almost tripped and landed on his face because his pants were around his knees. He looked down and saw that all of his cum was running down his legs.

_Eww, _he thought. _It's always so good while it happens but the cleanup is just kind of gross. _He went to Magnus's sparkly sink to wash it all off his hands and everywhere else it landed. Alec really wasn't that worried where it would land when he was shooting it out. Next time he would have to be more careful.

Alec pulled up his pants and took one last look at himself in the mirror. His face was a little pink but otherwise he just looked tired. He was completely blessed out at the moment. The only thing that could make it better was wrapping his arms around Magnus and just laying down to fall asleep with him.

All of the sudden a sense of realization flooded through him and Alec's stomach lurched- all of his muscles tensed. He had been gone for almost fifteen minutes and Magnus was just sitting there waiting for him. _Oh, please don't let him suspect anything. _Alec unlocked the door and walked quickly out of the room.

______

_Oh no, _the invisible Magnus thought as he watched Alec walk out of the bathroom. _This might turn out to be a very bad situation. _Magnus wasn't where he was supposed to be, he was invisible, covered in cum, and naked. _Yeah, it's a bad situation. _

"Magnus?" he heard Alec call as he reached the living room. He had quickly removed the spell that had made him invisible. The results were not that fabulous.

Grabbing a handful of Kleenexes, he tried to get clean as fast as possible. Alec could be walking into the room at any moment. Heart thudding, Magnus snapped his fingers and his clothes appeared back on him.

Alec's cat-like footsteps were barely heard as e walked back down the hallway. Magnus had just enough time to sprint into the next room when Alec called out his name again.

"I'm right here, biscuit," Magnus tried to say in a calm voice.

"Oh. What are you doing here?" Alec gestured around the library behind Magnus. He looked a little nervous. Magnus laughed and tried to create an alibi.

"Is it not my house? I was just getting this." Magnus pulled the first book his fingers touched off the table.

"How to Please Your Partner with Your Warlock Magic?" Alec read the title of the book and gave a look at Magnus that was somewhere between ill disguised lust and confusion.

Magnus refused to believe that it just _had _to be that book he picked up. But upon looking down at the black lace covered book in his hand, it was true. He tried to stutter out something- anything- to make the situation less embarrassing and horrifying. But he was interrupted by the shrill ring of the telephone.

"Um, I should probably go get that." Magnus averted his eyes from Alec and went quickly back into the living room to retrieve the phone. Alec was left staring after him.

_Did he get that book because of me? _Alec wandered. He picked up the fancy book from where Magnus had left it and flipped through the pages. The book had many spells to _enhance _things. There was also a lot of weird, kinky stuff too. One involving turning both men into hamburgers. Alec didn't think he would like that one much, but as he flipped through more of the pages he began to have fantasies of him and Magnus doing those things.

"Uhh, Alec!" Magnus called from the other room. Alec all but dropped the book. He sat it in it's original place and went to the phone and Magus.

"I think it's for you," Magnus said. His voice sounded a little wary. Alec began to flip out. Who could be calling him at Magnus's house? What had happened? He anxiously took the phone Magnus handed out to him.

"Hello?" Alec said hesitantly. He was prepared for another demon invasion, someone who got captured, or someone who needed rescuing (most likely Clary). But Alec wasn't prepared for who was on the other end of the phone.

"Alec Michael Lightwood!" the angry voice shouted. "DO you have any clue how worried I was about you? Why are you at Magnus Bane's house? Are you hurt again? Why are you there?" It was Maryse Lightwood on the other end of the phone.

**So what did you think? Any constructive criticism? Please review! I'll have the next chapter out real soon!**


End file.
